Conflict of Interest
by 157 yrs
Summary: A half human faery, Orihime, catches the eye of a prominent incubus, General Ulquiorra of the Dark Court, just as she is to ascend to the throne as the Summer Court's Queen.


**Prologue**

Orihime's emotional turmoil spilled over and turned physical. She needed comfort. She couldn't keep it all hidden within. She was a creature of light, unaccustomed to such heartache. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slouched into Ulquiorra, who immediately stiffened at the contact.

"What are you doing? I said I do not like to be touched." Rising from his seat, the incubus went to move away from the bed, but Orihime was faster. Clutching onto his sleeve, her strength was feeble compared to his. Still, Ulquiorra found that he could not rid himself of her.

"What do you want?" He asked, sighing as he sank back onto the bed. Orihime tightened her hold on his arm.

"Please... hold me." Her voice was small and timid and thick with tears. Her frail thin arms wrapped desperately around his shoulders and her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The action nearly pushed him over the edge, his instinct and carnal nature warring with his logic and restraint. He knew she was emotionally vulnerable at the moment, and that she truly did not want him - any warm body to curl into would do. Still the warmth of her lips and breath against his skin had him unable to turn away. Unbidden, his arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame.

"Princess, this is not wise." He warned. She responded by pressing her lips more firmly against his throat. The action was unmistakable and before Ulquiorra knew it, he was tightening his hold on the woman and pulling her closer to him.

When their lips met soft and tenderly for the very first time, his reservations completely melted away. He needed her, suddenly and fiercely. Boldly, he leaned into her and deepened the kiss. Orihime responded with a sultry moan and yielded under his weight, falling back onto the bed and pulling him with her. The attention of a man comforted and soothed her starving soul. It felt so nice to be wanted and appreciated for once. She would do anything to keep the cold from seeping back into her lonely existence. She wanted the warmth - she would do anything to keep the flames stoked. When Ulquiorra's hands found their way to her waist, she gasped and rolled her hips into his possessive hold.

"Oh, more!" She begged and when her legs rode up and brushed up against him, the incubus lost all reason. Forgotten were his orders from Lord Aizen. She was his enemy and the heir to the opposing throne but it didn't matter anymore. Even the scent of her tainted half human blood could not stop him. All he could focus on was how right she felt in his arms and how he wanted to make her his.

Taking hold of her dress, Ulquiorra ripped open the top half of the bodice and reveled in the warm, delicious skin underneath. Seeing her visible excitement, the incubus leaned to taste her. Orihime arched sharply into him and threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Is this the heart?" Ulquiorra asked through kisses and licks. His hand quickly found more of her exposed flesh and began to massage it.

"I think I understand now." He murmured against her skin.

Orihime's brow furrowed into confusion as she tried to focus on his words through a haze of pleasure. When Ulquiorra pulled away to remove his own shirt, the faery finally found her voice.

"W-what?" She asked shakily, only to become distracted by Ulquiorra's bare chest. She knew it was only glamor and that his true form was still hidden, but the muscly planes of his slender torso left her breathless. Taking hold of his hips, she pulled him back onto her and blindly sought his lips out with her own. They both moaned when their skin molded into one another, fitting together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle.

"This is the heart - this is what you spoke of earlier." Ulquiorra clarified against her lips as his hands slid their way into the princess's dress. He had to have her. He was obsessed. She would be his newest conquest. The greatest conquest.

"This is love." He whispered into her ear as his fingers delved into her warmth.

Orihime's eyes widened in alarm. The warmth abruptly left her as a cold knot settled into her stomach. What was she doing? How could she...

"Wait - no! STOP!"


End file.
